


Lovers Share

by PoesAd_LiB



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesAd_LiB/pseuds/PoesAd_LiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Frerard poem with Frank and Gerard sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Share

The moonlight’s beams intertwine gracefully like silver, velvet, threads, glimmering fluently through the limpid bedroom window.

The elegant thief’s soft glow, causes the room to appear a beautiful, sapphire shade of blue.

Inside the room, everything seems to be silent, except for the steady breathing of two lovers, dreaming together.

Their bodies are curled around each other motionless, with the exception of their entwined hands, which squeeze each other impulsively every now and then.

In this dead of night, the two lovers seem more alive than ever, as their hearts beat in chorus. As their souls share this sacred tranquility.


End file.
